Carl Clover
Carl is a hero and character from the Blazblue universe who unfortunately has royal scumbag and science obsessed Relius Clover as a father LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Carl joins up with Dr. Strange and his crew. He agrees to call up Blue and Bender to help them and he learns the latter was involved with his father`s death which he doesn't seem to be too bothered by and being a bit in the dark about BlackGarurumon he asks Blue exactly who he is Carl and the boys arrive on Jungle Isle only to learn of the isle's destruction which Carl asks the Batmans if they found anything new and they tell the crew about the deities Batman detected. He and Chun-Li then deduct where Dr. Strange has gone with the other 3 and asks Anna if she has any ideas regarding finding what they're looking for.Carl gets into the tree joining Tony, Sunil and Chun-Li and they go looking for the second piece of their treasure while dealing with Candle's orange grenade throwing bodyguards After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr. Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon. Alex with Batman and Carl begin to suspect that Blue will do something stupid which Tony does shut up as Jack's kid was like that.when they make comments on Terry doing the same thing. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrive. Carl with his friends manage to escape from Hotaru and learn their next mission is in Space where they meet with Sky and the Bodyguard Unit. Carl involves the Bodyguard Unit in their quest against the Sinisters of Evil and what, they, Bender and Blue have saw what he’s up to. Grey and Carl end up going together to disable the first force field where Cain is at a space station and Grey ends up taking him in a fight while Carl thinks not clearly and gets knocked down for the count. Grey and Carl tell the others on this and then something happens to them possibly by Mor'du and Mandrake. Carl and co go off to the frozen lands where Sage, Tai and Daisy join up and they go after the train with Jesse. He, Grey and Norman also made Flash skinny by jumping on his belly. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. Carl heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Carl and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Carl with the Resistance work together against Sector 32 allies which they take out. Blackpool TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: Relius Clover, Hazama, Mister Sinister, The Sinisters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Haythem Kenway, Anarky, the Templar Order, The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Humans Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kid Heroes Category:Son of Villain Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gloved Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miyuki Sawashiro Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Characters that Darthnecrozma666 is Neutral towards